King's Cross
by gabydayna
Summary: After Fred died, he arrived in a place that resembled King's Cross Station. Unbeknownst to him, he was not alone. In order to fully move on, he must confront whatever it was that was holding him back in this state. Will he be able to find what that was? Or better yet, will he be able to overcome it? (Rated M for later chapters)
The white walls of King's Cross Station contrasted starkly with the fiery red of Fred's hair as Fred walked solemnly along the empty railway. The hollowed silence that followed between the clang of each footstep frightened him, his ears unfamiliar to the quiet. Ever since he was born, all he ever knew was loud rambunctious laughter or shouting, depending on the source. He missed it dearly. He missed his brother, who he died next to, thanks to a strong explosion that deafened him before ultimately killing him. Percy should've died, he thought bitterly, George would still have me then. He sighed then, frowning at his thoughts. He did terribly miss all his brothers although he still had a hesitant way about him when he thought of Percy. Percy, while he was forgiven by all his family, still struck a chord in the heart of Fred. His twin brother, George, felt the same way Fred had felt last time he checked. Thinking of his twin brought tears to his eyes. Crystals of blue liquid poured down his face as Fred wept loudly for his brother who would now have to run the entire joke store alone. Fred missed that store dearly. It was the closest thing he had to family and would now never see again.

An answering weep tore Fred from his thoughts.

"Hello?" Fred questioned, "Is anyone out there?"

A silence followed his question.

Fred jokingly marched over to the source of the sound, or at least where he thought it came from, only to be met with what appeared to be a strange table of some sort. Fred frowned, staring down at it. A table couldn't weep, could it? Another weep tore Fred from this thought. This seemed to have come from _below_ the table.

Fred bent down and saw what had to be the ghastliest sight he had ever seen. A creature, if you could even call it that, the size of a box of Kellogg's was huddled up underneath the table. It had the body of a baby and the face of an ugly baby without a nose. It looked up as Fred approached and its red diamond eyes looked Fred up and down. Fred gave a shiver, although he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. This was Voldemort, sorry – _He Who Must Not Be Named_ – Fred was sure of it. He had the ugly face that Harry frequently had talked about along with the cold red eyes. Fred was gripped with a sudden sense of horror. He Who Must Not Be Named's followers were the ones to finally send him to this place, or state, of inbetweenness.

Another croak tore Fred from his thoughts once more. He Who Must Not Be Named was attempting to speak to Fred.

"Where am I?" He Who Must Not Be Named whispered.

Fred stared down at him, unwilling to answer. He Who Must Not Be Named could speak? He Who Must Not Be Named as a baby – or rather baby-shaped thing – could speak? This was news to Fred who assumed that babies, or baby-shaped things could only speak after a certain amount of growth occurred.

"Where…" was all that He Who Must Not Be Named got out before he heaved over in a coughing fit.

"I don't know" Fred finally replied. "It looks like King's Cross Station."

"Am I dead?" He Who Must Not Be Named asked.

"Yes, I think so." Fred answered confidently.

He Who Must Not Be Named sighed briefly and seemed to curl into himself once again. He reminded Fred of a snake, or a hedgehog, the snake seeming more appropriate, however.

Fred solemnly walked away from He Who Must Not Be Named. Fred didn't like this situation. He had always hated He Who Must Not Be Named and with good reason. He was a murderer, and purely evil to the heart. Fred was good. A prankster, yes, but good. But for now they both seemed to be stuck in this state for who knows how long. Fred would try to ignore him, he decided. As Fred slowed down and sunk to his ass onto the floor, all he could think was "this is going to be a very long and terrible afterlife"

Or was it?


End file.
